What if
by Psychicchic21
Summary: A series of one shots, What ifs for episodes Sniper Zero, Breaking Point, and Angels and Demons
1. Sniper Zero

Numb3rs Fanfiction

What if…

Tags to "Sniper Zero"

"Breaking Point" and "Angels and Demons"

What if—Charlie had been hit in Sniper Zero? Nothing fatal just hurt

The suspected sniper known as Nathan Crane, was already getting into position to make the shot. He looked out the window to see his potential victims on the streets below. As he carefully put the rifle together, he thought back to the laundry list of failures that brought him to this moment. As he searched through the scope to see his next victim, he noticed something odd, suddenly there was no one around. He panicked, how was he going to conquer this failure if there weren't even any victims for him to shoot?!

Suddenly he noticed a car pull up to the sidewalk, _finally_! A young man who looked to be in his early 20's stepped out of the car, he had long curly hair and appeared to be scribbling away on a notepad. The young man was completely unaware of the danger he was about to find himself in. As the first shot rang out, the words "not a word to dad about this, the man already thinks I'm going to wind up getting you killed" came to Don's mind. He saw Charlie and panicked, _Oh God, Dad was right!_

"Charlie get down!" as he screamed for him to take cover, he saw the blood and heard the screams. His worst fear had come true: Charlie had been hit and what's worse? It was all his fault. _Charlie wouldn't have been out here if it weren't for me! I should have protected him!_

Charlie collapsed in an ever-growing puddle of blood, all he said was "it hurts Don, it really hurts! And I'm sorry." Agent Edgerton eliminated the threat but it was already too late. Though Crane was dead, it was now Charlie who has paid the price.

Don ran to his brother, "Charlie, why were you here? hey hey Charlie, it's okay bud, I just need to see where he got you." As Don searched for the source of the blood, he found what he was looking for, it looks like he was shot in the shoulder. "Hey bud, it's okay, you're going to be fine, I know it hurts but I need you to stay awake alright? "We got an ambulance on the way, you just stay with me okay buddy?"

Charlie struggled to keep his eyes open, he was losing too much blood and he was going to pass out any minute, as he did, Don looked on helpless to do anything. As the ambulance arrived on the scene Don struggled not to lose it as they performed their assessment. "The victim is in his early 20's, appears to have sustained a GSW to the left shoulder, no major arteries appear to have been hit by the bullet, seems to have gone straight through the collarbone, he appears to have lost a significant amount of blood. Charlie began to take a turn for the worst, all of the sudden, the machines that were beeping a steady rhythm before, started making a series of rapid beeps, Don heard "Vitals are crashing, let's get him in the back so we can work!"

As the Ambulance drove away, all Don could do was pray, and like it or not, he had a phone call to make…


	2. Sniper Zero Ch 2

As the Ambulance drove away, all Don could think about was the conversation he and Alan had earlier "I mean I know he's been helping you out and that he comes down there to your office at night all the time and uh I think that's great...but Donny you've got him going out on crime scenes and there's this guy shooting people out there." "Dad, you really think I would put Charlie in danger?" "You wanna know what I think, I think you have to understand that Charlie can never say no to you, I mean all you have to do is ask him something and he's there for you" "yeah and I'm there for him" "Look he's not a cop, he's better off with chalk in his hand than a gun." look you gotta stop this, he is a grown man who is capable of... his father cut him off "who still seeks the approval of his older brother, whether his older brother likes it or not." By the end of the conversation, Don was slightly uneasy about Charlie being involved in the more dangerous aspects of his world, what would he do if anything ever happened to his little brother on his watch?  
He had almost decided not to let Charlie work with him anymore right before this incident, if he had acted sooner, maybe Charlie wouldn't be lying in that ambulance with a hole in his shoulder right now.  
Don who had been almost lost in his thoughts came back to the present. Now all he felt was the heat of his anger rising, this was personal, they were going to get this son of a bitch, no he was and he was going to make him pay for what he did to Charlie.

Don got in his car and followed the ambulance, while he was driving he made the call that he was dreading. One ring...two rings.."Oh hey Donny, how's the case going? you and Charlie catch that sniper yet?"  
"Dad...something happened" Alan's heart sank..."oh god, what happened Donnie, are you okay? is Charlie okay?" Don answered "Charlie was on the scene before we got to the guy and he got hit, it's just a shoulder shot, it was through and through, he'll be fine, probably be in a sling for while but he'll live, Dad I should have listened to you, I never should have put Charlie in harm's way, if anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do"  
"It's okay Donny, you couldn't have known the guy was going to shoot Charlie, it's not your fault okay? Where are they taking him?" "Cedar's Sinai, I'll meet you at the hospital in ten and Dad...I'm sorry, I should have been looking out for him." "You've got nothing to be sorry about Don, I'll see you there."

Meanwhile in the ambulance, Charlie's vitals were crashing and the paramedics were doing all that they could till they got to the hospital. Charlie was unconscious due to the blood loss, it appears the bullet may have nicked an artery and this was the reason for the severe blood loss and crashing vital signs. What started out as just a regular day at the office had turned into a nightmare for both Charlie and Don. The ambulance pulled up to the hospital as Don and Alan arrived, they saw a man being rushed in, "get me three units of A neg STAT, and bring the crash cart, he's going into cardiac arrest!"  
Don and Alan could only watch helplessly as they rushed Charlie into the OR, panicked Alan and Don just looked on..."I thought you said it wasn't that bad! what'd you call it? a through and through? Is he going to be okay?" "I don't know something must have happened on the ride over...or that bullet hit something vital...oh god Charlie...hang on!" 


End file.
